1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating process conditions of a liquid crystal display module (LCM) by measuring substitution characteristics of the LCM, and more particularly, to a process condition evaluation method for an LCM capable of calculating optimal process conditions based on a threshold power and a thermal resistance coefficient.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a representative device of flat display devices serves to display images by using optical anisotropy of LC. The LCD device has advantages such as a thin thickness, a small size, low power consumption, and a high picture quality.
The LCD device displays desired images by individually supplying image information to pixels arranged in the form of matrixes, and by controlling optical transmittance of the pixels. Accordingly, the LCD device is provided with an LC panel having pixels serving as a minimum unit to display images, and arranged in the form of matrixes; and a driving unit for driving the LC panel. Since the LCD device does not spontaneously emit light, it is provided with a backlight unit for supplying light to the LCD device. The driving unit includes a timing controller, a data driving portion, and a gate driving portion.
Nowadays, demands for high resolution, large size, and high picture quality of the LCD device including an LCM are required. For the high picture quality, enhanced reliability of the product against a long time use has to be implemented.
In the related art process condition evaluation method for an LCM, an LC panel is firstly fabricated, and then a complete product of an LCM is fabricated. Then, the LCM is driven for a long time (2000 hours) in high temperature and high humidity (60° C., 80%) for inferiority test, which corresponds to an inferiority test for a thin film transistor (TFT).
However, in the method, it takes much time of about 2000 hours to evaluate the product, and the number of frequencies the LCM is evaluated is increased thus to cause high costs.
Furthermore, it is difficult to obtain objectivity in evaluating the LCM due to insufficient standard data. And, it is difficult to analyze mechanisms having inferiority occurrence, and to obtain the stability for the processes.